User blog:JessicaFin23/Character Songs for My OCs
I have made a list of character theme songs for my OCs. These songs remind you of those characters, which is why they're called "character theme songs" or "image songs". For some reason, Sarah West thought it would be a good idea for my OCs to have some character theme songs, so as I made those characters, I looked up some songs based on their backgrounds and personalities, and so far, I have some pretty good results, and some of those songs fit my OCs rather nicely. But keep in mind that not all of the OCs I make have a song, because sometimes I have a bit of trouble finding some songs that fit some of my characters. Here is the list. The List *Athena Tenebris - Magic by Coldplay *Crystalline Star - Immortals by Fall Out Boy *Twilight Thunderfoam - Complicated by Avril Lavigne *Bibiana Vrodius - We Are Giants by Lindsey Stirling *Gilda Ibis - Animal by Miike Snow *Jezabel Nightshade - Tattoo by Jordin Sparks *Lady Mercy - Heroes by Alesso *Penelope Turner - Roundtable Rival by Lindsey Stirling *Aurora the Brave - Warrior by Demi Lovato *Vivianne Wishwater - Mermaid by Skott *Cambrie - Calling All Angels by Train *Anne Droid - Technologic by Daft Punk *Estelle Kelvin - Stars and Planets by Liz Phair *Annabelle Oakes - Something Wild by Lindsey Stirling *Thelma Currington - Chasing Pirates by Norah Jones *Kris Emerson - Tomboy by Miranda Lambert *Mira the Quiet Maiden - Ghost by Ella Henderson *Amber Buttons - Marvelous Toy by John Denver *Tedalza the Demon Queen - Demons by Imagine Dragons *Saffi Barnes - Let Me Be Myself by 3 Doors Down *Maria Crow - Black Magic by Little Mix *Amunta - Dark Horse by Katy Perry *Ulya - The Dinosaur Song by Johnny Cash *Chloe Sullivan - The World As I See It by Jason Mraz *Dayo Temitope - Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) by Shakira *Moriko Watanabe - Big in Japan by Martin Solveig *Min-Jee Park - Gee by Girls Generation *Lin Feng - Princess of China by Coldplay *Lilly Grundy - Surfing on a Rocket by Air *Alyssa Martins - Lost in the Supermarket by Ben Folds *Magnolia Starglade - How to Believe by Bridget Mendler *Betty Graveson - Zombie by The Cranberries *Layla Whirlwix - Candy by Mandy Moore *Rose Lambert - Royals by Lorde *Gavriela Qadir - I Wish I Was the Moon by Neko Case *Raven Darkshield - On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons *Selena Black - Vampire Blues by Neil Young *Aubrey Washington - Army by Ellie Goulding *Joanna King - Kodachrome by Paul Simon *Sarah Rhodes - The Morning Paper by Smog *Samantha Fisher - Karen by The Go-Betweens *Renee "Hurricane" Graves - Fight Song by Rachel Platten *Lisa Mass - Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel *Natasha Deslippe - In the Waiting Line by Zero 7 *Grace Davison - Kite by U2 *Melissa Collins - Ride by Lana del Rey *Arlin Graham - Shadows by Lindsey Stirling *April Snellings - Bus Stop by The Hollies *Saila Patil - Jai Ho by A.R. Rahman *Akilah Ahmad - Arabia by Hanine *Maddie Brooks - The Ghost on The Shore by Lord Huron *Jill O'Connor - Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus *Kari Bailey - Shut Up and Fish by Maddie & Tae *Dianne Bell - Fireflies by Owl City *Cynthia Clifton - Dolphins by Tim Buckley *Wesley Jacobs - Birdhouse in Your Soul by They Might Be Giants *Ben Johnson - When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars *Lucy Barrell - Denny's Drums by The Beach Boys *Gracie Crockett - Bad Reputation by Joan Jett *Sonata - Be Mine by Robyn *Angela Hughes - True Friend by Miley Cyrus *Christine McGinnis - Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato *Ashlynn Croft - On the Nature of Daylight by Max Richter *Mina Spencer - Aliens by Coldplay *Bianca Fannid - Snow (Hey Oh) by Red Hot Chili Peppers *Serafina Drake - Dragon Days by Alicia Keys *Rena - Counting Stars by OneRepublic *Frances Roseberry - Fairytale by Sara Bareilles *Elsie Forestier - Paris Nights/New York Mornings by Corinne Bailey Rae *Charlotte Delton - Wrapped Up in Books by Belle and Sebastian *Priscilla Holloway - Empress by Snow Patrol *Angelina Anderson - My Own Monster by Katy Perry *Kaya Parker - She Wolf by Shakira *Bethany Castle - Time Travel by Daley *Charlie Harper - Rollerblade Zero by Bis *Holly Montgomery - Cheerleader by Omi *Donna Morrison - Zebras and Airplanes by Alicia Keys *Emily Richards - Viva la Vida by Coldplay *Ethan Armstrong - Here We Are by Part-Time Friends *Janelle Morgan - Adventure of a Lifetime by Coldplay Category:Blog posts